D Is For Demented
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Of which Portgas D. Ace can be at times... Ace X Luffy. Warnings are inside.


Contains explicit yaoi between Ace and Luffy... Gotta love that brocest.

Something that came to my mind when I saw Luffy in a fight with some dude that used a whip on Foxy's ship... XD I don't know how this came to be... But yeah, my mind just works like that...

Enjoy!

* * *

Ace loved his little brother, and worried about him more than he'd lead people on to believe. Luffy was everything to him, above all the rest. No matter the duties and orders he carried out, his idiot brother was always there; in the back of his mind. He could even say, he missed the oaf in his time away from him.

But, loving and caring aside, Ace had a dark side to him when it came to Luffy that no one knew about. Although Ace would protect his little brother from danger of other people, Ace had a twisted side to him that liked to see his brother squirm about, he liked to see a little bit of pain inflicted to the boy, given it was he who done it.

Perhaps that is why he disliked other's hurting Luffy. The straw hat was his to torture. Luffy was his property, even if he weren't around all the time. No one else was to touch his precious kid brother... To see him the way Ace seen him...

Another crack of the whip and Luffy was dancing about to try and dodge it's end again.

"Ace!" The younger whined, when he'd just barely gotten hit on the arm by the whip's end.

"Nuh uh, no complaining. You know I don't like that." Ace replied, waving his pointer finger back and forth.

"But-" Luffy was cut off, at another crack, this time the whip barely missing him.

"Sssh Lu, we don't want your friends hearing you, now do we?" Ace asked with a smirk.

Luffy gulped and gave a shake of his head. The rest of the straw hats were scattered about in various places of the Thousand Sunny... Sanji in the kitchen, getting breakfast started more than likely, Usopp in his factory, Franky in the workshop, etc.

It was no problem for Ace to get the alone time with Luffy this morning. All he had to say to the boys was that he wanted to speak to Luffy in private and nothing more was said on the matter. He was no threat to them after all. He wasn't a threat to Luffy not even in times like this, he just liked to show his affection towards the younger in odd ways every now and then.

Luffy watched as the older's wrist snapped back, and he swallowed deeply, getting ready to dodge again. However, Ace sat the whip aside on the table behind him, and motioned for Luffy to come his way.

The younger done so, and was grabbed by Ace and pulled down onto his lap. Ace examined his little brother, noticing the tears starting in his eyes right away; then his gaze lingered down, over the marks already left by the whip. They wouldn't last long, some were already fading.

His fingers walked along over the heated flesh gently and it was as if he was showing another side; one Luffy was more well accustomed to.

"Why does Oniisan like hurting me?" Luffy asked, giving a sniffle as Ace began to massage away the pain from the hits to his arms.

"I don't do it to hurt you, purposely..." Ace started, turning his gaze back up to meet Luffy's ever so innocent one. "I just, like the way your body moves about... That and..." He trailed off once more, his eyes narrowing. "I saw the way you were eyeing that cook of yours last night." He nearly growled. "I just thought you needed to be reminded of who you belong to."

Luffy's lips curled into a pout. "I just wanted more food, that's all."

"Is that so?" Ace asked.

Luffy nodded. "Yes... I only love Ace."

The older smiled at this and moved a hand up to pat Luffy on the head. "Good." Ace said, and let his hands fall back on Luffy's bare sides. "'Cause my brother's body is mine and mine alone." And with that, he leaned up, placing a kiss to Luffy's lips.

Luffy pressed closer against him, returning the older's kiss as his body shuddered under Ace's touch. Whatever twisted idea Ace had in mind, it didn't matter, as long as he had Ace's kisses and touches.

Ace kept the boy there in his lap, placing fierce and passionate kisses to Luffy's lips, in need to make up for the time he's been away from Luffy. He'd never say it, not even to Luffy, but there were times where he grew desperate to feel the younger, to have his lips pressed against Luffy's.

Luffy moaned into the kisses, allowing easy access for Ace's tongue to enter his mouth.

Ace groaned, taking in the taste of Luffy all over again, as he moved a hand down between the younger's legs, beginning to rub him.

Luffy blushed lightly, and wrapped his arms around Ace, grinding his hips against the older, already feeling Ace's erection pressed against him. Ace always was eager to get things going, especially in the morning.

Ace thrusted up every now and then, for more of the sweet friction he's been craving; more so since last night when he dropped in for a visit with Luffy.

He couldn't do anything then, with all the excitement of catching up and stuff. Today though, today it would be different. Today he'd have his little brother again, nothing would come between that. Not even...

"Breakfast!" Suddenly Sanji's voice rang outside, and a knock to the door was given.

It was unusual for Luffy to not be down there, as well as Ace when he was around. So, after quite a bit of time had passed and they weren't there, Nami had suggested that he go see what was up.

Luffy wiggled in Ace's lap, in attempts to break free of the grip Ace's other arm had around him. Mention of food could snap his attention away from anything, and anyone.

"No, no." Ace reminded, keeping him there in his lap. As if he'd miss his chance after the make out session exchanged between them. "You're staying."

"Come on Ace, I'm starving!" Luffy whined, continuing to squirm about.

Ace clenched his teeth to suppress a deep moan. Luffy's movements weren't helping him down south.

"No, you're attention is mine right now." Ace tightened his grip, both around Luffy and on the boy's crotch. "'Sides, you don't want to go out there when you're hard, do you?" He asked, with a smirk starting to come forth again.

Luffy bit down on his bottom lip. It was a hard choice between two of his most beloved things. But in the end, Ace won. Ace always did.

"Luffy, are you alright?!" Sanji asked when he had gotten no response.

"Y-yea, I'll be up in a bit. Don't worry!" Luffy said, his attention briefly on the door.

Sanji raised an eyebrow at the response, surprised that Luffy hadn't bolted out of the door by now. However, he paid it no mind and went on about his business.

"Good choice little brother." Ace grinned up at him.

Luffy frowned at the growl of his empty stomach. He only hoped Ace would be quick today, so he could go eat.

"Don't worry, you won't even be thinking of food soon." Ace said, as he leaned in for another kiss.

He was just as hungry as his little brother, but this morning he had an appetite for Luffy himself.

Luffy groaned, arching into the other when he felt Ace's kisses go down to his neck, and the man's hand slip down his boxers.

"Ace, d-don't..." Luffy muttered when Ace began to nibble along his neck. "I won't be able to cover them there..."

"Don't care..." Ace spoke in a ragged breath. "You can lie..." He muttered, sucking at the younger's flesh.

Luffy gasped, unable to say anything more. He tilted his head further back, giving his brother better access.

When Ace was satisfied, he moved on down to the younger's shoulder, all the while he stroked the hard-on in Luffy's boxers.

Luffy's hands entangled in Ace's hair, as he rutted against Ace, bringing another moan out of his brother.

"Christ Lu..." Ace panted against Luffy's neck. If the younger kept rubbing up against him, he'd lose himself and cum right then and there in his boxers.

Luffy continued to grind his hips into Ace, slowly, driving his brother further insane

Ace gave a growl. He couldn't take much of his and he'd be damned if he released before he even got to be inside the younger again.

Ace removed his hand out of the other's boxers and had both arms around Luffy now. He turned them around, and had Luffy laid back on the table and the other's boxers pulled off before Luffy could blink an eye.

Luffy now laid sprawled out before him on the table and Ace took a moment to simply just give the boy's body a look over, taking in Luffy's slender frame and that toned stomach of his.

The boy's childish personality aside, Luffy was a sight and a prize for anyone... Ace felt more than prideful that Luffy was his and that Luffy would never stray. He was loyal to his big brother and had a heart only for him... Only shared himself with him.

"I never imagined my runt of a brother would turn into such a fine man... I'm lucky to call you mine." Ace muttered, his eyes resting on a particular area between Luffy's legs. He nearly shuddered at the sight of the other's erect cock. It's been too long...

Luffy drew in another gasp, his hips bucking up when he felt Ace's warm mouth surround his manhood.

Ace had to be more impatient to have him than usual. Any other time, he'd tease Luffy, have him begging before he would take him in.

"Oh, Oniisan... Feels so good..." Luffy panted.

Ace knew just what to do, to have him on the verge of whimpering... The way he'd take him in deep, sucking on him, before pulling off of him just enough for his tongue to swirl around the head of Luffy's cock, licking along the slit and then he'd take him fully in again.

As Ace proceeded, he brought one hand to massage the younger's balls, and moved his free hand up Luffy's body, his fingers just barely touching his sides, then abdomen before finally resting against Luffy's lips.

As Ace continued to go at the other's member as if it were a delectable lollipop, Luffy took hold of Ace's wrist, and took three of the other's fingers into his mouth.

Luffy moaned and whined softly at his brother's actions, as he sucked on Ace's fingers, coating them in a decent amount of his saliva.

Ace groaned around the younger's cock, sending light vibrations through it, making Luffy squirm underneath him.

Ace mentally smirked to himself, he loved to watch Luffy writher all because of him...

"Ace... Please..." Luffy begged in between licks over Ace's fingers.

"Hm?" Ace asked, backing off of the younger's member, replacing his mouth with the hand that was previously rubbing the other's balls. He kept a firm stroke on Luffy's cock, as he stared the boy in the eyes.

"I..." Luffy looked away, blushing like a school girl. He hated the things he sometimes had to say... But in desperate times he'd say them just so he could get what he wanted quickly without much effort put into it.

"I want to have you inside of me..."Luffy choked out, his blush deepening.

Ace was right, by now he had forgotten about the breakfast awaiting on the second floor and was now focused on having his big brother instead.

A chuckle irrupted from Ace. Luffy was too cute when he made such demands like that.

"Do you? How bad?" Ace asked, smirking. He could delay this a bit, just to see how far he could push his brother.

Luffy groaned in impatience. "Bad... I've missed you Oniisan... Missed you so much, need you now... Please..." Luffy answered, wiggling about, and moaning at the friction it caused between his member and Ace's hand.

Ace took a deep breath. How could he say no to that? To his sweet innocent little Luffy begging for him. It was music to Ace's ears and made his skin crawl.

"Alright, but you know what happens first, don't ya?" Ace asked, bringing his still wet fingers down between the other's spread legs.

Another groan of frustration left Luffy. "Yeah..." He said, growing all the more annoyed.

"I'll be quick, I promise." Ace said, tracing a circle around Luffy's hole, making the boy quiver.

Ace then shoved it in. Luffy's body jolted in response.

Ace clenched his teeth, keeping a moan inside as he moved his finger in and out of the younger, slow, working him up to the second.

Luffy whimpered, his hands entangling in Ace's hair, pulling back on it slightly. "Ace..."

Ace didn't have to ask to know what Luffy wanted. The older pushed the second in, and began a scissoring motion.

Luffy's hands gripped tighter in Ace's hair, as he hissed behind gritted teeth at the painful bliss of his brother's work.

It didn't take long until Ace was satisfied with how stretched out the boy was, and found no need to enter a third finger.

He withdrew the two inside, and earned a whine from Luffy.

"Please Ace... Hurry." Luffy moaned, craving to feel the other inside of him again.

"Ssh, hold on little brother." Ace ordered softly, as he slipped his boxers down off of him, revealing his manhood that was slightly larger than Luffy's.

Luffy's gaze dropped down to Ace's cock that stood fully erect and proud.

"Oniisan is impressive..." The younger licked over his lips and gave a slight smile of amazement.

Ace smirked at his brother's compliment. "Damn straight, I' am." Ace moved back over Luffy, taking hold of his member and lining up to the boy's hole, slowly entering him.

His first instinct was to just thrust all the way in. But, he had to hold himself back. He didn't want to hurt the younger, so he took it inch by agonizing inch.

He drew in a sigh, when finally buried deep within his brother. Luffy's warm tightness was heaven on earth... He shivered.

Luffy draped his arms around Ace's neck, and his legs around the man's waist, and started to rock back and forth against Ace.

Ace thrusted into Luffy, becoming in sync with the boy's movements in no time.

"Mm... My little brother feels so nice." Ace moaned deeply, now leaned down close to the other, his warm breath brushing against Luffy's ear.

Luffy whimpered, and his nails dug into Ace's shoulder blades.

With every movement, every word... Luffy felt his whole body heat up again and again.

"Neh... Ace... Touch me..." The younger softly commanded.

Ace gave a grunt in a protesting manner at his brother's bossiness, but complied anyway.

A loud moan left Luffy, and he shivered when Ace's hand took hold of his cock again, stroking him at the same fast pace as he delivered his thrusts.

"C-can't hold back..." Luffy groaned.

"Then cum for me, Luffy." Ace whispered, kissing along the younger's neck.

That's all it took... Luffy's body tensed, his eyes shut and without a second thought, he screamed out in pleasure, releasing onto Ace's hand and both their stomach's.

Ace buried his face in the younger's neck, following after his brother with a growl of Luffy's name when he came inside his brother.

Ace gave a low moan of relief when he rode the rest of his orgasm out, before pulling out of his brother.

"That was good." He grinned, backing away from the younger.

"Can I go eat now Oniisan?" Luffy asked, propping himself up with his hands.

Ace chuckled. "Sure."

Luffy smiled wide, and sprung up quickly, searching for his clothes. When he found them, he got dressed quickly, running out of the room.

Ace followed soon after when dressed.

"What took you two so long? Everyone else has already finished by now." Sanji asked, when the two brothers entered his kitchen. By now he was already working on washing the dishes from the others.

"Ace can be very distracting." Luffy said, already with a mouth full of food.

Sanji looked over his shoulder at the two.

Ace returned the cook's gaze, with a smirk on his face.

"I don't even wanna know..." Sanji looked away from them, returning back to his job at hand.

* * *

Let me know what ya think, yea? I love me some reviews. :3


End file.
